The Fury of King Sora
Erin, Tails, Danny, Timon, Pumbaa, Ventus and June led Jinmay back to the grotto. "Erin. Why can't you tell us why you brought us back here?" Jinmay asked as they went into the cove. "You'll see!" She said with a smile, leading them further into the grotto. "TA-DAH!" She exclaimed when they were all the way in the grotto, and she and the others pointed ahead, and smiled as Jinmay looked on in surprise, and she gasped when she saw... "Chiro's statue!" Jinmay exclaimed in surprise. "But where- when- how did you get it?" "It fell in here last night somehow. We found it in here." Erin explained." So we just wanted to suprised you Jinmay." Jinmay then smiled at her. "Oh, you guys are the greatest." She exclaimed, giving Erin and the gang a hug each time. Jinmay then went over to the statue. "It looks just like him. It's even got his eyes." He said, admiring the statue and he pretended. "Hey, handsome. Wanna run away with me?" She then chuckled. "Oh, this is the greatest day of my life!" The next thing the five had heard that they didn't expect to hear was the sound of a sword unsheating. Jinmay spun and yelped when he saw a shadowed King Sora (except for his eyes, which had an angry look in them) at the entrance with an intent look on his face as his hands turn into monkey ghost claws. "Daddy?.!" Jinmay exclaimed in shock. Danny and June hid behind a giant dresser, and poked their heads out while Erin, Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa got behind a cloak. Knuckles and Omi stood right behind King Sora, looking down at the ground in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable fâcher and king and I have kept my patience up until now, Jinmay." King Sora said, stepping out of the shadows as he walked towards Jinmay and he stopped a yard in front of her. "I promised Master Dashi that I'd carry on in his place. I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be followed; not to be rebelled against!" Jinmay bit his lip, and began to explain. "But fâcher, I-" Her sentence got cut short by King Sora. "Now, I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal human boy from drowning?" He demanded. "Look, King Sora, I had to!" Jinmay argued. "Contact between the mortal world and the magical realm is forbidden! Jinmay, you know that! Everyone knows that!" King Sora scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Jinmay exclaimed. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" King Sora said coldly, turning around. "You're more cruelty than Skeleton King! You don't even know Chiro!" Jinmay snapped angrily while glaring at King Sora. "Know him? I don't have to meet him or know him!" The keyblader snapped, turning to face Jinmay. "They're all the same; Spineless, savage, cold-hearted, magical creature, robot, and cartoon hunters, who capture creatures for their own fun 'n' games; incapable of having any feelings-" That did it for Jinmay because she couldn't hold it in anymore. "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!.!.!" She shouted at the top of his lungs. The young robot gasped at her own words and she clamped her mouth shut and hid behind the statue, but she still looked at King Sora. Omi and Knuckles gasped while the others' eyes widened in shock. "No." King Sora said in disbelief and shock. He then got angry. "Have you finally lost your mind, Jinmay? He's a human! You're a Robot!" He yelled. "I don't care, anymore." Jinmay pouted. "So help me, Jinmay, I'm gonna get through to you. And if talking to you isn't enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" King Sora said menacingly as his keyblade started to give off a fiery aura, making the others gulped as they hid. Then, King Sora started destroying everything that Jinmay thought valuable by jumping from shelf to shelf, using strike raid, and firing lasers from his keyblade. "Sora!" Jinmay said, trying to make her brother stop but to no avail. "No! No, fâcher! Please! King Sora, stop!" When everything else was destroyed, King Sora turned towards the statue of Chiro, and pointed his keyblade at it. Jinmay then saw this, and gasped in horror. "DADDY, NO!" But it was too late. An orb of yellow fire charged on the tip of his hands, and a green laserbeam fired out of the tip, and at the statue, destroying it. Category:Fan Fiction